An Unimaginable War
by BobWhite
Summary: Hermione & Ginny help a girl who is in her fourth year with Hermione and the gang when her friends have to flee their home world because of a war that has ravaged the world for nearly six hundred years. Pls R&R 2 find out more. Full Summary inside!


**Full Summary:**

Amelia Thunderstone is in her fourth year at Hogwarts right alongside Harry and his friends. Unfortunately she is not very well liked at the school. At home, on Boren, she hides her gifts as a witch from the war that has plagued her world for nearly six hundred years, since the last powerful wizard was killed. What happens when kids from Boren are sent through a portal to take refuge at Hogwarts? Will a power that hasn't been seen on Boren for more than 600 years finally be reborn? And will the kids take up arms in order to stop a war from spreading to neighboring worlds?

**Amelia Thunderstone:**

**Boren:**

I was born into a war that had no winning side. The two sides were those that had magic in their hands and used it to heal the world as well as teach others how to harness it without damaging the planet; the second side thought magic was of the devil and wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible. The world didn't used to be divided. Boren used to be united as one, back when the power of the Goddess was still around. The Power granted the person it was bestowed upon the power to stop all wars and bring peace to the lands they lived on. But the Power hadn't been around in nearly six hundred years and the knowledge was mostly lost to those that were born in the following generations.

My friends and I learned of the Power only because we belonged to neither side. The third side in this never ending war was the neutral side. Our villages spanned the distance between the warring sides. We were smack dab in between the warring villages. We knew better than anyone how the hatred for our kind spewed over the edges. We were the ones that believed that magic and science was the same thing, that faith and knowledge was the same thing. We were the ones that wanted nothing to do with the warring sides but because we controlled the only way off the planet, we were caught between the two sides.

We grew up watching the two warring sides come to our village, in its long iron gates and walls and ask for permission to get much needed food, water and medical attention to their villages. Boren was a world where nobody wanted to live. The neutral peoples wanted nothing to do with the warring sides, yet we had no choice. My own parents belonged to the two sides. They had abandoned me in the neutral area so that they could fight against each other. They had left me the knowledge book, the one that told of all the faiths on Boren, the one that told of all the magic on Boren, the one that told of all the science on Boren, the one that told of all the places outside of Boren that lived side by side with the magics without even caring. This Book of Knowledge stayed with me wherever I went.

Most of kids were sent to a school not on Boren and most of us, though we didn't say it, sometimes wished we did not have to return home every time the school year ended. We learned the magic from the school and brought it back to a world that did not trust magic, faith or science. But because the Neutral area was mostly made up of kids, there were plans devised to make sure that if our villages were ever attacked, then we would be able to flee to a safe place. And that is where Hogwarts came into play.

The school all of us kids were invited to, whether we be from the Neutral area, the Magic side or the Science side, was to be the safe place we could go to. With the permission from Professor Dumbledore, we had built our own community on the grounds so that if we ever needed to evacuate the Neutral area, we would have a place to go to. The community was always bust during the school year, making it ready for any child that wished to flee Boren and start a life over in a place where we could be free to do whatever we wanted to. Though we loved Boren, we knew that the kids couldn't keep growing up with parents that believed that War was the only answer to getting rid of the two opposing sides once and for all.

Boren was becoming more and more dangerous and we had no way getting people to listen to us. But it would have to wait. A new school year was starting and I had to head off to school. I brought with me most of my belongings that I owned on Boren to put in my room in the refuge community at Hogwarts so just in case I couldn't go home this coming end of the year, I would at least have a safe place to go to. The Book of Knowledge came with me and I left the information with my best friend Roan who, like me, could open portals to different worlds. With my last few goodbyes, I stepped through the portal a few days early for school and headed to the community. The school was gearing up for the students that would be arriving soon. Roan told me that if anything happened on Boren, she would send Joamin*****, a Sphinx to tell me that the children were on their way to Hogwarts. I told her that I hoped it didn't come to that but that I would be ready to receive my friends.

**Hogwarts:**

Once at Hogwarts, I turned around and closed to portal before making my way to the community. Most of the students at Hogwarts left the community alone, knowing that something was going on on my home world but not really knowing what it was. I always got to Hogwarts a few days before school started so I could make sure the community was in working order just in case the kids needed to evacuate Boren. Professor McGonagall was waiting with a group of kids that knew about the reason why the Community had been set up. Of those kids, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley had been amongst the first to make friends with me. But because Ginny and Hermione had come to school early, so had Harry and the rest of the Weasley clan.

As I made my way to the Community on the back of Thayer, one of the few remaining Centaurs on my home planet, I realized that preparing the way we were preparing meant that the fight might actually invade the Neutral area. I put that out of my mind as Thayer came to a stop and helped me down. He was used to carrying belongings and other things from Boren to Hogwarts. In fact, Thayer, Cellen, Culla and Orio (the last of the Centaurs on Boren and married to each other) would make the weekly trips from Boren to Hogwarts with more belongings of the kids that were making way to move to Hogwarts in case the Neutral area was attacked. Not only were the kids coming, but the rest of the animals that called the Neutral area home.

A new Hatchery had been built for the animals that were orphaned before they were out of their eggs. The eggs in the Hatchery consisted not only of dragon eggs but also sphinx eggs and a few herbivore dinosaur eggs. The carnivores no longer birthed eggs. So used to the war, they birthed lived babies. The herbivores, not accustomed to life outside the Neutral area, still birthed eggs. As the eggs were moved from the Hatchery on Boren to the Hatchery in the Community, those kids that had been helping from the start began posting themselves outside the Hatchery during the school year, just in case something happened.

The few kids that had been with the Community project since the beginning as well as the Professors who believed that everyone had the right to freedom would always show up a few days before the school year started to make sure that everything was in the right order just in case an attack did happen. Thayer had moved over towards the Hatchery, where he had brought the four colts from over the summer earlier that morning, before coming back to Boren to get me. The four colts were the first to be born in nearly six hundred years and nobody understood why. It was possible that because all these preparations were being made to make sure all the species on our planet survived the war, Thayer and the other Centaurs thought it would be okay to have colts.

As I moved to the house I would be sharing with Roan and her younger sister Matela, I noticed that Harry and the rest of the Weasley kids were sitting in the small courtyard that had been built for the younger kids that wouldn't be able to fight if it ever came down to that. They seemed bored, not really understanding why they had to show up to school early. When they noticed me, as I was walking into my house, they all got up as if to figure out what I was also doing here. I put my belongings in my room and moved back out of the house. Professor McGonagall had walked into the Community with Thayer as she was explaining the rules to him so they he could relay them to the rest of the Centaurs and creatures that would be taking refuge here.

When Professor McGonagall stopped near the courtyard, she finally turned to me. She told me that though I would be going to the school and that I was technically in Gryffindor house, that I was allowed to stay out here just in case any of my friends came through the portal. If anyone came through the portal, I was to send Thayer to the castle immediately so that the school could be ready with whatever the kids needed. She also reminded me that as I was still a student, I was not to go into the Forest as there were creatures that would probably kill me. Thayer and I looked at each other after that statement and almost started laughing. If she thought the Forest was dangerous for us she should go to Boren and see how dangerous it could really get.

After the initial introductions were made to the students that would be helping out in the Community, Professor McGonagall headed back to the school with Harry, the Weasley's and Hermione behind her. Thayer and I were left to deal with what we needed before the rest of the school showed up. We both headed for the Hatchery, having brought many of the eggs over this past summer. We knew that they would need constant care and with the help of some of the students this school year, the eggs would get the care they needed. I just hoped that Hagrid didn't take it upon himself to you our Hatchery and Community as his personal classroom. I would have to mention that to Professor McGonagall during dinner tonight.

It wasn't long before Hermione and Ginny were back down talking with me and Thayer. They were letting Thayer know that he was welcome to have dinner at the castle that night. It was an invitation that wouldn't be given once the school year started. He accepted, saying that they needed to talk to Professor McGonagall anyways and that it was best done before the rest of the students got to the school. We headed to the castle and into the Great Hall where the teachers that didn't have their own home stayed year round. Professor Snape was among the teachers that had come early to get his schedule in order and though he was sitting at the table when we came in, he immediately got up once we were at the table and left with a plate of food. We could all tell that he didn't think it was a good idea that Thayer was in the castle and that we had basically built our own little village on the grounds of Hogwarts. I got the feeling that he didn't like the fact that a bunch of kids were trying to start over, let alone be free from a home that would kill them at any second for fear that they would start a rebellion.

Dinner was eaten with plenty of conversation. Thayer was picking at his food and when Ginny asked him about it he just told her that he wasn't used to such a variety of food back home. Ron was a little interested at that and asked me what kind of food we ate on Boren. When I answered it was while I was looking at my food. I told him that other than when I am at school, food is pretty scarce. We may live in the Neutral area, but the two warring sides controlled the food supply. What we were able to get to us was because of the kids that smuggled the food in through the tunnels that ran under all three cities so to say. Most of the kids wanted a free life and they would be coming to this new Community that had been built here. When asked what we would do once all the refugees were here, I responded flatly that we would train ourselves in the way of war and then when the time was right, we would return home and stop the war that has been ravaging Boren for more than six hundred years.

Conversation was ended as Thayer and I got up from the table and headed back outside to the Community. The rest of the students would be showing up in two days and we needed to be ready for when they wanted to come poke around and try and do something stupid. I stopped on my way out and went back and talked to Professor McGonagall in front of the rest of the kids. I asked that if Hagrid was to be teaching again, that he not make our Hatchery his personal classroom as the animals in the Hatchery didn't need to be poked and prodded just for the fun of it and if she could kindly tell Hagrid that the Hatchery was off limits then we would appreciate it. She nodded saying that she would relay the message. At that, I walked back to Thayer and we left the way we had shown up.

What will the rest of the school think of the Community that seemed to spring up over the summer? And what happens when a mysterious magical being shows up at Hogwarts?

**[*Joamin is pronounced J-ow-min]**


End file.
